


Cute

by GuiltyBitch



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon? Who’s she? Never heard of her, Fluff, Gen, Gen or Pre-Slash, Jon Snow has a crush, Jon is 19 in this, M/M, Not Canon Compliant, Past Cersei Lannister/Jaime Lannister, Pre-Relationship, Self-Indulgent, Talking, You Have Been Warned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-23
Updated: 2020-10-23
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:13:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27166411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GuiltyBitch/pseuds/GuiltyBitch
Summary: Jaime gets a letter from an unknown man. With the encouragement of Addam he goes looking and finds the man.All that’s left for Jaime is to soothe his curiosity peaked by the surprising letter by speaking to him.
Relationships: Jaime Lannister/Jon Snow
Comments: 1
Kudos: 43





	Cute

**Author's Note:**

> Jon is 19 Jamie is 30  
> Yes I know it wouldn’t make since math wise for Jamie to be thirty as that would mean he was 11 when he killed the mad king. But because jon was born shortly after the mad king was killed and I wanted him to be 19 when he and Jaime get together and I wanted Jaime to stay 30 I decided to just pretend like he was still 15 when Jaime killed the mad king despite the math not adding up.   
> Sorry if that bothers you. 
> 
> WARNING ⚠️: the characters you love will not be the same in this. If that’s a problem this story is not for you.

Jaime stares at the starry night sky that lights the trees and field that surrounds the area behind the building he is looking out of, a thin layer of snow covers everything. The godswood is beautiful. Although he finds it funny that despite the north’s preference for simple and non-gaudy styles they sure have placed the balconies on this building well.

The sight from here is something described out of fairy tales. The north may be a frigid place that still has snowfall during spring, but it’s not as bad as he thought it would be.

Well everything except for greenstone or as he’d like to call it ‘greenshit’ the place Robert’s mother lived as well as the place Robert cheated on Cersei with his cousin not too long after their wedding.

“Ser Jaime,”

Whirling around from the balcony he looks at the voice that has called him. It has been years since he has been referred to as ser and not Kingslayer. 

He sees a man, young from the looks of him, in a white mask with silver eyes that are round and hard as steel.

Jaime notices that the boy has his hands clasped behind his back. It makes him tense on the chance it may be a weapon he’s hiding. 

Gods know too many people have tried to attack him like that. Although they didn’t call him Ser Jaime before doing it, kingslayer and oathbreaker is normally their thing. 

“Is there something you need,” Jamie asks, “wait. I think I know what you want,” he says exaggeratedly pondering. 

“My sister must’ve sent you out here to drag me back to this ridiculous masked ball,”

“No Ser Jaime that is not why I am here,” the boy says quietly, his eyes giving nothing away. 

“Then get on with it will you,”

The boy moves his hands from behind his back showing a box resting in his hand with a letter or note attached to the top of it. 

“What is it,” Jaime asks quietly, refusing to grab the thing unless told what’s in it. 

“I don’t know. I was just tasked with giving this to you,”

“By who,”

“I don’t know they were wearing a mask,”

“Meaning they gave it to you while at this ball,”

“Aye,”

“And you didn’t question it?”

“No,”

“A bit suspicious don’t you think,”

“A bit, but my boredom outweighed my curiosity,”

Jaime hums to himself and takes the box. His curiosity it seems is outweighing his cautiousness. 

Untying the string he takes the note off of the box and opens.

_ Ser Jamie- _

“Are you sure this isn’t you,” Jaime asks looking back up at the young man only to find he is gone. 

Sighing, he goes back to reading the note.

_ I know this may seem strange for me to be giving you a gift especially on this day. _

It’s a gift for the unofficial holiday today Jaime realizes. He has not gotten a gift since he became a knight, since before he killed the mad king. This day is a tradition of giving knights gifts and trinkets as a sort of celebration of a knight's honor and ‘heroics’.

It is normally women who give gifts. No man is going to give another man a gift unless it is a joke.

_ But I feel as though this is no better time than now to do this on a day of appreciation of knights. I have admired you since I was but a small child. I am a staunch believer that what happened with the mad king that day was possibly the most heroic thing a knight could do. _

_ Everyone knows the man was mad and with the power he had who knows what more awful things he could have done if not stopped. Besides he was going to die in the sacking your father initiated anyhow. To continue what I wrote earlier I do not believe it is honorable to stand by as the person you are sworn to does awful things. In the eyes of others, you may not be a good loyal knight but to me, you are a good person. Despite the un-impressing attitude of course. _

Jaime has no idea how to feel about the letter and for now he decides to tuck it away and think on it later.

Folding the letter he puts it into his pocket and opens the box.

Inside is… sweets. A surprised laugh bubbles out of Jaime.

He had not foreseen this at all. Maybe the man who gave him this gift bought it from a bakery or he made them himself.

Instead of finding it laughable Jaime finds it… something. He doesn’t know what it is but it’s making him feel warm in a way.

“Cersei is starting to look for you,” Addam says, appearing before Jaime. He looks at him and raises an eyebrow, “what has you smiling so widely?”

“Someone, I don't know who, has given me a gift for the ‘holiday’ today,”

“And that is enough to make you happy?”

“The letter more so than the actual gift does brighten me up a bit,”

“From the looks of you, it’s not just a bit,”

Jaime hums in acknowledgment he may be willing to admit that the gift brightens him up  **_a bit_ ** , but if he continues any farther Addam will take to teasing him and after years of knowing each other, he’s got quite a knack for it.

“You said Cersei was looking for me?”

Shaking his head Addam answers with a yes.

Cersei is always attempting to keep an eye on him when he’s within her grasps. She’s been like that ever since he broke off their little incest fuckery. It’s been ten years since he got a clue that as nice as their relationship seemed it was actually poison and he needed to stop it before it dug its claws so deep he’d never be able to leave.

To be fair though the claws of their relationship were so deep it took a year for it to truly end.

The thing is if Cersei had decided to move on herself her attempt to grasp onto him would not be a thing, but because Jaime decided to leave she has a problem.

Her most loyal pawn cut ties to her of his own  volition  and that just won’t do. Hence her tightening the reins she still has on him in order to have some resemblance of control she once had.

He may try to stay away as far as he can and keep their interaction strictly platonic, but he is a part of the kingsguard and she is the queen.

Her reigns will never be fully severed.

Walking back into the ballroom Addam by his side he sits with the rest of the kingsguard at the table.

“So,” Addam says quietly, “what did this mysterious girl look like? This could prove interesting,”

“One, she is he and two, how could this ‘prove interesting’,”

“Have you never read a romance tale or seen a play?” Addam lowers his voice into a storytelling tone, “A fine man meets a mysterious woman-”

“I met a man,”

“Don’t interrupt,”

Jaime rolls his eyes and motions for him to continue.

“A man meets a  _ woman _ at a six nights ball and each night as the ball resumes she appears and he talks to her and tries to find out who she may be, but everytime he looks away she vanishes into the night,”

“And how exactly does this tale end,” Jaime asks amused.

“Sometimes she reveals herself and others she disappears into the night not to be seen again for a week or two and then appears before the lord as a lowly maid. But because he lovers her so strongly he recognizes her without the mask and doesn’t care about her status. Then they get married have babies the end,”

“I have never heard of such a tale,”

“How can you not. Tales like these have existed since the six night ball was created.  _ So _ much potential can come from six nights of gaudy outfits, masks, lords and peasants interacting, and the fact the first night is held on a holiday where women give men gifts as appreciation for their honerablity,” 

“And you believe that this could be how I spend the next five days. Living out a tale that’s a  _ tale _ for a reason?”

“Aye,”

“You know a man gave me this gift,” Jaime repeats hoping Addam will get it.

“So,”

“You know that’s not accepted,”

“In the south,”

Jaime groans exasperated.

“The north doesn’t give a shit about who you fuck as long as you do it behind doors and get your shit done. And if your of high standing find some way to produce a blood heir and be publicly married to the woman that pushed it out,”

“That’s great and all, but I live in the south where men screwing other men isn’t okay at all,”

“True, but-”

“No buts Addam,”

“All the butts, Jaime, all of them. You are in the north right now so fuck southern rules right now. I am not saying marry the man just fuck him if you want to,”

Jaime rolls his eyes again and refuses to respond to Addams sentence.

“Besides,” Addam says leaning in lowering his voice further, “I know you don’t have a preference for gender,”

Jaime clicks his tongue, “I’m aware,”

“Then quit being boring and go find your mystery gift giver,”

“If it means you leave me alone I will,”

“Good then go,”

“Now?”

“Yes now,” Addam responds, his eyes pointedly sliding to someone behind Jaime.

Not bothering to be casual Jaime turns around to see who he’s looking at only to find his sister gliding towards him.

_ Seven hells. _

As he stands out of his chair she meets him.

“Try not to vanish again will you,”

“Something you need?”

“Yes. I am retiring now and Robert can not escort me to my room I am asking you to do so in place of him,”

“Apologies  _ your grace. I _ have an urgent matter to attend to. Ser Addam can be trusted to escort you in my place,”

He hands Addam the box, “for safekeeping,” he states.

He slides past Cersei before her tricky tongue can find a way to trap him into escorting her.

Gliding between people Jaime does what he can do to find the man which is look through the crowd and hope he sees him.

He searches through the whole ball until he’s sure he’s seen everyone’s face twice. None of them match the mysterious man. His only resemblance to the folks in the ballroom are to the starks.

Jaime almost laughs then and there.

It seems Addams tale will not become reality. He already knows who the mystery person is.

What other dark haired, silver eyed stark that wouldn’t be at the table with the rest of them is it other than Ned Stark's bastard.

Jaime is amused to say the least. He wonders how angry Ned would get if he knew his own child admired Jaime of all things and has since he was a child.

Jaime wants to find him and talk to him anyway despite knowing his identity.

Walking over to the table where the starks sit he interjectes into whatever discussion is going on.

“Sorry to interrupt, but your bastard dropped something when he was here earlier and I’d like to return it if you could tell me where he normally resides,”

Ned opens his mouth to undoubtedly be rude to Jaime in his coldly polite way.

“Jon likes to sit in the godswood under the heart tree,” Arya Stark says.

“That does not mean he is there,” Ned buts in.

“He told me he would be there until the ball ended,”

“Thank you for the help,” Jaime bows his head a bit and turns to leave.

“You are not the only one I’m helping,” she responds to his retreating back.

“Arya,” Ned scolds quietly.

“What? It’s no secret that Jon admires him.”

Jaime smiles. It seems he doesn’t have to imagine what it’d be like if Ned knew.

******

He stands in the godswood glad to see that Snow is exactly where Arya said he’d be.

“So,” Jaime begins casually and startling Snow, “you couldn’t identify the mysterious sender because they were ‘wearing’ a mask. And yet you are the mysterious sender,”

“How did you-”

“The black hair, silver eyes, and northern features were kind of obvious,”

“Almost everyone in the north has black hair and northern features,”

“True, but those silver eyes are Stark only features. When paired with the dark hair and northern face of course,”

Snow turns away his eyes pointedly staring at the sword he’s cleaning, “I suppose now that you know you can leave now,”

“I’d rather not,” Jamie replies, hopping over the water that surrounds the heart tree.

Snow looks up curiously, “why?”

“I suppose your letter affected me more than I thought it did when I read it. I want to know the kind of person who would write something like that about me of all things,”

“I’m no one special I just wrote what I felt and gave it to you,”

“Is it how you truly feel about me,”

Snow looks at him puzzled, “of course it is,”

“Don’t look so surprised at my question. People lie all the time,”

“I don’t on things that matter,”

“And you’re telling me that you admiring me matters?”

“Yes,”

“I feel like your lying,”

“Not at all. Truthfully I prefer not to lie at all, but I am aware some situations call for it,”

Jaime settles in next to Snow, “like what?”

“I lie that I’m not the one who trains Arya,”

“With a sword?”   
“Aye,”

“Why do you train her?”

“Because she asked it of me,”

“She’s a Lady,”

“She doesn’t want to be,”

“A lot of women and girls don’t want to be a Lady,”

“True, but with Arya I get the feeling she truly won’t become one. She’s too headstrong, stubborn, and bloodthirsty to be one,”

Jaime laughs, “A lot of ladies are exactly like that. They just hide it behind nice words and covert back stabbings,”

Snow quirks his lip, “She’s different. Her bluntness will hide nothing,”

“Everyone’s different they just act the same,”

Snow looks at him for a moment.

“What?”

“I suppose you do think sometimes,”

Jaime snorts, “you just sent me a letter of admiration and now you're insulting me,”

“Am I not allowed to do both?”

“No. I prefer the admiration only,”

Snow hums thoughtfully, “then I suppose I’ll stick to the insulting,”

“You decided that so quickly. I’m hurt,”

“Apologies Ser Jaime,”

Jaime frowns , “Why do you call me that?”

“It is your proper title,”

“No, Kingslayer is my proper title now,”

“And so is ‘Ser’,”

Jaime looks at him.

“You can have more than one title you simply have to choose which one you prefer,”

“If I preferred Kingslayer would you call me it,”

“No,”

“Why?”

“Because if you preferred that name you wouldn’t be so affected everytime I called you ‘Ser’,”

“You have me there,”

“Does no one truly call you Ser?”

“My friend Addam calls me it jokingly but it’s because he calls me Jaime most of the time,”

“What about your sister?”

“I don’t like to discuss about her,”

“Then we won’t,” Snow responds quietly.

“What about your sister?” Jaime says, “tell me about her,”

“You have to be specific I have two sisters,”

“Arya,”

“I love her as I do my other siblings, but me and her connect on another level. We always have. I would die for her,”

“Every sibling says that about each other,”

“Do they?”

The way Snow says it makes Jaime stop and think. In the world they live in, siblings aren't encouraged to love each other. Children are people who will grow up to benefit the family in some way whether by marriage or being a good fighter.

Children, siblings, they are pawns parents can use to further their own agendas. At least that’s how it is with his family.

Jaime wonders if he and Cersei hadn’t become what they become would he still care for her? If Tyrion hadn’t been shunned as a child for his dwarfiness would he have become fond of him?

Knowing what he knows now about the world would he have ever bothered to care about anyone?

“I suppose not every sibling does,” Jaime responds. 

“Sad isn’t it? That not even siblings can love and be kind to each other. That even siblings betray and harm each other,”

“Aye, it is sad,” 

“You sound as if you know a bit about it,”

“I don’t but I wonder if I would if things turned out differently as I grew up,”

_ If me and Cersei had never touched romantically. If the first time we experimented as children and were caught stayed that one time.  _

“I wonder what goes through your mind Ser Jaime,”

“Why is that?”

“You seem so simple on the outside, but I get the feeling you are far more complex,”

“Or maybe I’m just a simple man,”

“Maybe,”

Jaime smiles for a moment, “Jon,”

He watches Snow look up sharply and at him. “what spurred you to give me that letter?”

“I saw that you were the only knight being approached today,”

“So it was pity,”

“Why must you make things so sour? I did not give you the letter out of pity. I didn’t feel pity when I watched no one approach you I felt anger and determination,”

“Why?”

“Why must you question every little thing. Can’t nice things just exist,”

“No. Everything comes with a price or a string,”

“This doesn’t,”

“Are you sure?” Jaime says leaning in close and running his thumb across Snow's jaw. 

“What are you implying Ser Jaime?”

“Stop calling me that,” Jamie snaps. 

“Now it’s my turn to ask why,”

“I don’t like the way it makes me feel. It makes me feel-”

“Uncomfortable?”

“Like I’m gaining something I didn’t realize I did not have,” Jaime finishes. He sits there for a moment, his feelings confused. 

He shakes his head to clear them away. 

“To continue from earlier, what do you want from me?”

“Nothing you were implying seconds ago,”

“What if I wanted you to want something like that? What would you say then?”

“I would say that I do feel more than admiration for you, but I do not crave sex from you,”

“Why not? I am quite handsome,”

“And? Maybe I only wish to hold your hand or kiss you,” Snow replies, his cheeks pink. 

“How old are you?”

“10 and 9 years,”

Jaime doesn’t think he has ever been faced with relatively innocent affections. It’s nice he supposes to see more than lust in someone’s eye. 

“It is cute,”

“What is?”

“Your affections for me. I find them cute,” Jaime responds quietly looking up at the night sky through the trees of the godswood.

He would be an even worse liar if he were to say he returned the affections. He barely knows the man, but he wants to get to know him. 

Even if it'd only be for the six nights. Snow is just a bit too cute to pass up. 

  
  



End file.
